Demência
by Lari-thekilla
Summary: todos que a subestimaram estavam agora ali à sua frente, caídos, enquanto ela era a única que permanecia em pé, a partir de agora não seria mais necessário provar nada a ninguém...


disclaimer: nãããããããão naruto não me pertence. tá na cara né? -.-'

beeeeeeem só quero fazer uma afirmação: eu não tenho problemas, ok? só pra deixar bem claro. u.u

aproveitem a história^^

não tenho beta então perdoem os erros

* * *

A lamina escorregou por entre seus dedos girando três vezes antes de cair no chão enquanto olhos surpresos fitavam a obra de suas mãos.

A poça de sangue ainda aumentava dando uma moldura carmim aos corpos congelados em sua ultima expressão, terror e surpresa, fixos em seus rostos iluminados pela lua que deixava sua luz pálida adentrar pela janela.

Uma gargalhada quebrou o mórbido silencio estabelecido, a sua insanidade era papável seus olhos perolados exibiam a mais pura loucura enquanto suas mão arranhavam seus braços,

deixando marcas vermelhas ou cortes espalhados pelos membros pálidos enquanto suas unhas se enchiam de sua pele e sangue adotando uma coloração avermelhada.

O riso doentio persistiu mesmo após cair de joelhos e suas mãos cessassem a auto-agressão tocando o chão frio da cozinha, a poça em volta dos corpos mutilados aumentava

e avançava pelo chão branco finalmente encostando-se a seus dedos chamando sua atenção. Ela levantou lentamente os olhos observando a imagem a sua frente.

-Sangue – sussurrou enquanto levava a ponta dos dedos embebidos daquele liquido aos lábios sorvendo-os calmamente.

Seus olhos se fecharam ao sentirem o gosto metálico invadir sua boa enquanto seu aroma invadia suas narinas fazendo-a experimentar uma sensação totalmente nova,

algo que nascia do fundo de sua alma e crescia de maneira assustadora e rápida tomando cada centímetro do seu corpo com um prazer indescritível, êxtase, Ela estava em êxtase.

Ela retirou lentamente os dedos agora limpos e abriu os olhos olhando fixamente sua outra mão já envolta pela poça de sangue que seguia avançando em sua direção,

seus olhos brilharam repletos de luxuria, um sorriso demente lhe brotou os lábios enquanto contornava lentamente os mesmo com os dedos.

Seu rosto se abaixou lentamente, sem se importar com seus longos cabelos azulados que lhe caiam paralelamente encostassem-se àquele liquido

e colocando lentamente a língua pra fora lambera lentamente o sangue que pertencera àqueles corpos voltando a posição inicial engolindo o liquido em seguida abaixando-se

novamente e lambendo mais uma vez a poça, repetindo o ato com cada vez mais voracidade.

Suas mãos dançavam nas poças seus joelhos suas pernas e principalmente sua língua que tragava lentamente aquele liquido que pertencia a ela,

era seu sangue, o sangue de seu pai, de sua Irma, de seu primo , o sangue que corria em suas veias agora desesperadamente tragado por sua língua voraz e cheia de desejo.

"meu sangue" era tudo que passava em sua cabeça "meu, meu, meu, meu" quanto mais bebia mais precisava era viciante era necessário era... vital,

precisava beber esse sangue como era preciso que respirasse tinha uma necessidade tão grande de bebê-lo de senti-lo de ser envolvido por ele que sua consciência

seguia anestesiada pelas sensações que experimentava ao realizar cada um desses atos.

Maldita rima que pensava que podia superá-la, maldito pai que a subestimava, maldito primo que a desprezava, agora todos jaziam a sua frente

enquanto ela sorrindo bebia e se deliciava com o sangue de seus parentes, agora pertenciam a ela, fazia parte dela, dela e só dela,

não precisava provar nada mais para eles pois o que eles provaram a ela era infinitamente melhor. Cessando-se a degustação permitiu-se deitar envolta daquele liquido, agora já, frio e pegajoso.

-Vocês têm razão – Disse sorrindo enquanto encarava os rostos de seus parentes – o sangue de você é infinitamente melhor – virou-se para cima encarando o teto – e delicioso...

* * *

só reafirmando: eu não tenho problemas.

cherry oh: oh claro como se alguem depois de ler isso fosse acreditar...

só pq vc conseguiu um nome nao significa que vc tenha toda essa liberdade minha outra personalidade

cherry oh: oh... então vc admite?

eu não admiti nada, e vc pode voltar a domir já!

voltando ao assunto... review? =D


End file.
